A Li and Sakura fic (With a super-ultra twist!)
by BabsKitten
Summary: PG13 because of... you'll see! My first CCS fic! Hope you flame me (well I DID choose a weird couple). It's set after Syaoran left (and came back) but there's no second movie.


I don't really wanna give a warning (It would ruin all the fun) so, if you hate homosexual stuff or are just a plain S/S lover: DON'T READ THIS

I don't really wanna give a warning (It would ruin all the fun) so, if you hate homosexual stuff or are just a plain S/S lover: DON'T READ THIS.

I think it's pretty obvious, the title y'know.

Note: Both characters are 16.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. If I did Syaoran and Sakura would've gotten together a lot earlier.

Anywayz, onto the fic!

****

A Li and Sakura fic (with a hell of a twist!)

There I was, standing at her doorway. Last time I saw her she was madly in love with him, I just flew back to Hong Kong, not being able to bare the feeling that remained in me after all those years.

"She's happy and that's all that counts" I thought, but she was crying when she called me on one of those phones that Tomoyo gave us. Mine was red, being my favorite color. Tomoyo is so caring. She's also in love with the object of my affection, yet she knows nothing's gonna happen between them. It makes me wonder why I think it will ever do between us.

The door finally opened and I just didn't know how much time I had been there. She hugged me tightly; I was just too surprised to blush so I hugged her back.

When she let go of me I asked her what was wrong. She just told me to come in and we climbed the stairs up to her bedroom. There was no one to be seen in the house, Fujitaka was probably at work and Touya was studying at college. When we entered the room I noticed the "stuffed animal"'s drawer was a total mess so he was definitely not there.

She took a place on the bed and I followed her. She was looking straight down, as if ashamed of something. She tried to smile when she looked up but I could see her eyes didn't have that usual brightness. It saddened me so much, I just began the talking.

"It's been a long time since I last came here" I said casually, she nodded and then I noticed something. She was blushing, blushing at me.

I'm not known because of my modesty, but there was no other person in the room.

'Maybe she's thinking about him' I thought. I had fallen for that same guy, even before she did. He loved her, she loved him: it was perfect, but he blew it. He told her he wasn't the one she truly loved. That night, she came crying to me, just a few hours before I left. Not without assuring her she would find the right one.

"He broke up with me," she said almost whispering "Syaoran, he broke up with me".

She stared at me, of course, she had thought I was still in love with him. She had thought I would understand the problem and console her.

"You have to let him go" I said as I hugged her. "It's been two years, Sakura"

she let go of me, yet again, and I felt a chill. It was like stepping into the cold night after being all day in a caribbean beach. One is warm and comfy, while the other...

"That's why I called you, Li" I freeze, Li? She never called me that before. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you out of the blue like that. But you're the only one who can help me and since you were staying in Japan."

She didn't even notice and I tried to calm down. I didn't answer back; she was staring to the ground again, knowing that she had said something wrong. She's so naive she didn't realize what was wrong.

I couldn't contain myself anymore, seeing her so sad, all because of him. I would've hit him if he had been there, but her smile took over me.

I held up her chin and my eyes met hers. Then, I kissed her. She didn't stop me nor kissed back. Suddenly, I came to my senses and stopped my self.

"Sakura! I, I'm truly sorry. Really, if you want me to go..."

she didn't allow me to finish, she smiles and kissed me, with even more passion and force that I had never seen.

It took a while for me to react but I finally gave in. It was when she slipped her tongue into her mouth that I stopped myself again. It seems to me I have a special ability to ruin romantic moments.

"Sakura..." I whispered.

"Ever since that day, when he broke up with me, when you where there for me and said that I would find the right person for me, I knew I had already done that. I just didn't realice it any sooner" she explained, a sweet smile on her blushing face.

"I love you Sakura"

"I love you too, Li" she answered and I flinched. Only this time, she corrected herself. "Sorry, Meiling"

****

Gotcha! Well, it was a Li/Sakura ficcie. Boy, am I gonna get flame for this!!! ^_^

I'm an S/S and M/S fan, so it's like I don't like S/S. I just find this a lot more easier to write about.

Hewy (AKA CharmedBarbie)


End file.
